elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Elite Dangerous Wiki
Welcome to the Elite Dangerous Wiki A galaxy of knowledge on Elite: Dangerous. '''Elite: Dangerous is an epic space game. Pilot your own ship and trade, blast, explore, sneak, buy, barter, mission, co-op play, solo play your way to the top accolade in the galaxy: Elite! This is the latest installment of the seminal open-world, go-anywhere, do anything space game which, since its launch in 1984 has spawned and inspired a long tradition of open world and space games. But it started with Elite by Ian Bell and David Braben - one of the most successful games of all times. In the 1990's, David Braben created sequels Frontier: Elite II and Frontier: First Encounters '''For overview details about the game and its development, please read Elite:_Dangerous_FAQ. If you want to support game development, please go to Frontier Developments Elite: Dangerous site to join the alpha and beta stages of early development. If you prefer to wait until release, then 2014 is the year for you! Alpha is now live, this will continue until Frontier decides that the game is ready to go to Premium Beta (1st stage), this is scheduled for early 2014 at the moment, but Frontier will announce details when they are ready to proceed. Currently the schedule is set as follows. Alpha Phase 1 started December 2013 Alpha Phase 2 started 4th Feb 2014 Alpha Phase 3 started 14th March 2014 (3.01 released 17th March) Alpha Phase 4 to start after phase 3 has finished Beta Phase Premium Beta (formally 1st beta) to start after Alpha has finished. Beta Phase Standard Beta (formally 2nd beta) to start after Premium Beta has finished. Gamma Phase to start after Standard Beta has finished. Commercial release end part of 2014 Please note: These dates are estimates and can change. Elite Dangerous Alpha phase 2.0-0|Alpha phase 2.0 Elite Dangerous Capital Ship Battle Video|Capital Ship Battle Video Elite Dangerous Dev Diary 10-0|Dev Diary #10 Elite Dangerous Progress Diary 09 Alpha Phase One-0|Dev Diary #9 Elite Dangerous Dev Diary 8|Dev Diary #8 Elite Dangerous Dev Diary 7|Dev Diary #7 Elite Dangerous Dev Diary 6-0|Dev Diary #6 Elite Dangerous Dev Diary 5|Dev Diary #5 Elite Dangerous Progress Diary 4|Progress Diary #4 Elite Dangerous Progress Diary 3|Progress Diary #3 Elite Dangerous Trading Dev Diary|Trading Dev Diary Elite Dangerous Dev Diary 3 - Player Roles-0|Dev Diary #3 Elite Dangerous Dev Diary 2- How the Galaxy will Evolve Over Time|How the Galaxy will Evolve Over Time Elite Dangerous Dev Diary 1- Multiplayer and Ships|Multiplayer and Ships 04Eaglebuildsheet zps90b72759.jpg Flightsuit combatsketch01.jpg Empire Courier.jpg Anaconda Bridge.png Peek of the week 23.jpg Peek of the week 21.png Asteroid field.jpg Stationoverplanet.jpg Ed-capital ship battle.jpg Docking.jpg Eagle test render 012 zps1e42b022.jpg Asteroid-chase.jpg FedShipblockoutsheet2 zps1406ea2a.jpg Peek of the week 11.png Alpha screenshot1.jpg Peek of the week 10.png Peek of the week 14.jpg Peek of the week 19.jpg CobraMkIII16x9.jpg CobraMkIII16x9.jpg SideWinderMining.JPG 00overall2.jpg EliteDangerousCobra.jpg.jpg Peek of the week 24.jpg This wiki was created to allow collection of game documentation, how-to articles, theory and game data about Elite: Dangerous, the latest project by Frontier Developments. The game is not fully released yet, but once it is, speculative and design related pages will be moved to make way for the facts and data about the game's systems, processes, controls, etc. TwitterWidget Category:Browse